1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to pedal driven cycles, and more particularly to three-wheeled cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Three-wheeled cycles have several advantages over their two-wheeled counterparts. They do not require a great deal of balance, and therefore are safe for riders of all ages. The stablity of these cycles facilitates sharp turns at relatively high speeds. Three-wheeled cycles are particularly well-suited for frame constructions in which the driver is positioned close to the ground in a recumbent position. This position provides for extra stability and gives the rider an illusion of additional speed for greater excitement.
It is difficult to pedal-drive the front wheel of a three-wheeled cycle and to steer the front wheel as well since the front wheel must be turned sharply at times to properly steer the cycle. The art has taught rear steering three-wheeled cycles where the front wheel is driven by pedalling and the rear wheels are steered by pivoting a single rear axle having a rear wheel journaled to each of its opposite ends. Examples of such rear steering three-wheeled cycles can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,802; U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,429; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,103,921. Additional steering arrangements taught by the art include those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,572,535 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,606. Rear steering three-wheeled cycles generally are difficult to steer and are not responsive in their handling.